


Parallax

by StormswornAscendant



Series: Parallax Chronicle [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: introduction, sort of origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormswornAscendant/pseuds/StormswornAscendant





	

Author’s Note:

I am putting together this collection of stories based on various dreams I have had for **j** ust the last few weeks. They usually occu **r** between saturda **y** s and sundays, but have been getting far more frequent and, seemingly, more urgent. It seems that whatever is causing these dreams wants me to share them with you, whoever finds and reads this.

  


Hello.

 

How are you? Good?

 

Oh. You must be wondering how to address me. You may call me **P** arallax Tempest. That is what most individuals refer to me as, when I choose to reveal myself.

 

I have **b** rought you to this place to discuss something with you, deni **z** in of Alpha 209. What you witness befo **r** e you is what is called the Parallax.

 

What is it?

 

Allow me to explain. Each of those small bubbles you see before you is what is known to you as a universe. If we back out of that bubble, you can see more of them. This is a multiverse, consistin **g** of many universes, each of which have their own rules that govern them. Some are little more than dust floating in space, others are more structured, like yours is, with planets, stars, galaxies even. Yet others are a single world around a single star, nothing else in sight.

 

The space **b** etween each of these universes is what is called the void, also known as the space beyond spaces or the Mindscape. Each universe has it’s own void. Counter to this void is what is known as the antivoid, or the space within spaces, as well as the Abyss. Both the void and antivoid have properties that are unique to each multiverse, and serve as a sort of “hub” for travel between the various universes. Records exist of individuals who have stranded themselves in these locations, but due to the variance in effects caused by prolon **g** ed expos **u** re no definitive effect can be seen.

 

Moving even fu **r** ther, we can see that each multiverse is itself a bubble in this place. The space beyond voids. The Paralla **x**.

 

Henceforth, you shall be known as Stormsworn Ascendant. You are to relay any messages that I pass on to you to your uni **v** erse. The v **a** rious mul **t** iverses have been growing erratic and have begun developing unstable trajectories. They will collide with each other, with the sole exception of your multiverse. I wish to have records preserved of this time, and you are to be my scribe.

 _At this point, he allows me to ask any_ **_q_** _uestions I have. It is always just one:_

_Why me?_

 

Why you? You already took the name for yourself. It fit. Might as well put it to good use.

 

Good **b** ye, Stormsworn Ascendant.

 

Post-story note:

 

The Parallax Chronicle, as instructed, will begin with the following stories, each of which can be read individually:

 

CipherText

CrisisTale

CrystalWand

 **Z** ephyrStrike **.**

 

E **a** ch of them will have an accompanying text describing the unique magic systems that form in the touch uni **v** erses. Following that will b **e** another su **b** series about Parallax Crises, names not yet given. The Chronicle will conclude with the events of Calamitous Incident Parallax-1-alpha.

 


End file.
